Rumour Has It I'm the One You're Leaving Her For
by HisLovelyLittleAsian72029
Summary: Sookie lies to Sirius in order to do somethings she didn't want him to know about to keep it a surprise. Nazz uses this information against her to get her hands on Sookie's boyfriend Sirius. Rated T for strong language and small sexual scene.


Disclaimer: I only own my OCs, albeit, based off of certain Glee characters and others, but Sookie is for a fact an original since SS from TB is a blonde with faery heritage and all that jazz. I don't own Holes, or the RP, or the other characters, the songs. I do own the Academy though, so back off! Enjoy!

* * *

The final bell of the day rang, telling the staff and students that Harmony Mackenzie Academy's school hours was over and they were all free to enjoy the remainder of their Friday. The Gauds, a group named after Aleksander Gaud, the co-founder of the school, walked out of different exits, eager to begin their weekends. Sirius, one of the Gauds of Harmony Mackenzie Academy, loosened his uniform's tie that was way too tight that day. Unlike Sirius, Sookie wore the standard cheerleading uniform for their school, which was fortunately longer than the actual school skirt.

"Wait up!" their friend Heather said, clad in the blue cheerleader uniform.

Turning around, the younger teens greeted their friend with a smile.

"How was your classes today?" the sole ginger asked.

"Good, but I had to dissect a owl pellet and I almost found a rat's entire skeleton in it!" She shivered at the bad memory. "Well what do you guys have planned tonight?"

"Sookie is going to come over to my flat to hang out."

"Actually, Sirius, I have to go to Amanda's house."

"Amanda?" Both Heather and Sirius asked.

"She's a friend from the Foreign Language team, and she asked me to help her with Latvian because she can't get the pitch or the vowels right and this year, come Summer competition, it's going to be focused on the Baltic languages and the differences between the South American, Mexican, and Spain Spanish."

"Wow," Heather gasped, "You're a real nerd, no offense, I love you."

The youngest teen laughed, "Be that as it may, I can't come over tonight, sorry."

"It's okay," Sirius stated with a slight frown. "Dante's been wanting to go to the shooting range since Gramps is in town."

"I'm surprised Mister Evans doesn't try to kill you for calling him 'Gramps'," the blonde pointed out.

"He can't blame me, I'm legally his grandson," he grinned.

"That's true," Heather laughed.

A car honked at Sookie, one unfamiliar to the other teens.

"Amanda, later guys!" She hugged Heather and kissed Sirius before running to the white SUV and getting into the backseat.

* * *

Nazz walked happily through the mall carrying bags from Forever 21, Love Couture, and Victoria Secret. Three sales at her favorite stores, a wonderful end to her Friday night. That was until she decided to poke her head inside of the White Rabbit dress shop and saw a certain brown eyed redhead come out of one of the dressing rooms with a slightly taller blonde male.

"Holy shit!" she said with a grin. "Girl is cheating on her man!"

The blonde chuckled while whipping out her iPhone and taking candid pictures of Sookie hugging Jimmy and walking into the dressing room. Unfortunately, the blonde couldn't get a good picture with Jimmy's face, but the fact that they were going into the dressing room TOGETHER was proof enough.

"Watch out, Walker. This kitty got claws."

She walked away without batting a lash.

"Time to play~!"

Sookie walked out of the dressing room once more with a younger redhead at her side and Jimmy.

"Thank you, SOOOOO much, Sookie," Jimmy thanked gratefully.

"Yeah, who knew that it would be so hard to find cool outfits for the prom," the ginger, Sarah, commented. "Glad I found a nice pink one."

"One that compliments your skin tone," the sole boy stated. "And it was hard to find a store that has decent looking trousers."

"Well the White Rabbit has some interesting clothes, so I thought it would be the best place to look!"

The two Sophomores eyed the bluish silver dress held close to the Junior's chest.

"So are you going stag or-"

"I have a boyfriend, Sarah. And I wanted a dress that would kind of match his eye color. But I don't want him to see what I'm wearing, so I told him I was helping a friend on the Foreign Language Team tonight."

"Oooh, sneaky," Jimmy cheered. "Show us a pic of your man candy!"

"Yeah, show us a picture of your boyfriend," Sarah demanded.

Sookie laughed while fishing out her cell phone from her purse. She unlocked it and handed it to the younger teens. Her wallpaper for her phone was a picture of the couple after her mother's birthday cake fight when Louisa and Jon got into an argument and started to throw cake, which resulted in all the other attendants following their actions. There was strawberry frosting on Sookie's cheeks while somehow vanilla frosting formed into a beard on Sirius' face.

"Wow.. uh, real dreamy," the best friends said simultaneously.

"Go through my photos."

They did as the older girl said and looked through a folder labeled "Sook's Pics". The third picture was of Sirius with his shirt unbuttoned revealing porcelain skin and eating a orange frosting covered cupcake. His eyes shined brightly and he had a cute innocent smile on his face with just the slightest touch of frosting on his upper lip.

"WOW!" Sarah stated.

"Now that's a picture of a real dreamboat," Jimmy said in awe.

"Yep," Sookie took her phone back and put it into her purse. "And he's all mine, so back of kids."

Sarah pulled out her phone to check the time, "It's almost ten, let's hurry up and pay."

"M'kay," the older ginger made her way to a ready cashier.

* * *

Nazz ran up the stairs to the roof of the Chemistry building, the grotto for the Gauds. She stumbled up the steps in her new Prada pumps. If she wasn't careful, she might break her three hundred dollars worth of shoes. Fumbling with the doorknob, the blonde tried to open up the door.

"It's locked for a reason! Stay out!" a female said from the other side, followed by many laughs.

"Unlock it! I need to talk to Sirius!"

"Nazz, I neither care nor do I wish to hear you speak," he replied in a dull tone.

"Bazinga!" a high pitched voice said.

"Please, it's about Walker."

The other end of the door was quite until the sound of the dead bolt unlocking could be heard. Sirius appeared on the other side of the door. He stared down at the blonde who came up to his shoulder. Marnie Staark came up from behind her cousin and glared long and hard at the older teen. Sitting on the ground were Edmund, Heather, Arista, Gabriella, Elijah, Matt, Vivian, Keith, and Kerri.

"What about Sookie?"

"I have proof that your so called girlfriend is cheating!" she said oh so proudly.

"That's dumb, Sookie would never cheat on a test," Kerri replied.

"Not on a test, on Sirius," Edmund clarified to the not so intelligent cheerleader.

"What makes you think she'd do that? I've known Sookie for a while and that sounds nothing like her," Heather stated.

"Well she did, and I have photographic proof!" The blonde pulled out a picture

"Let me see," Sirius' silver eyes scanned the two photos. The first was of the pair coming out of the dressing room. Jimmy's face was blurred, but it wouldn't matter what with Nazz forgetting to zoom in for the photo. The second one was the clearer of the two, perfectly showing Sookie's smiling face and the blonde male's arms wound around her petite waist in a hug. "When did you see them?"

"Friday night around like ten PM," she replied giddy.

The teen looked up, "Friday night?"

"Yeah! Let me guess, your precious Walker pulled the ol' 'At a friend's house' excuse, am I right? Works ninety three percent of the time."

"A statistic from HMA's notorious cheater," Marnie sneered fiercely.

"Oh spare me, Staark! The important thing is is that Walker lied and is cheating on Sirius with some blondie!"

"Sookie is a lot of things, but cheater isn't one of them," Arista said while joining the trio at the door.

"And this is coming from the girl whom got into a very bloody and violent fight with her," Elijah pointed out.

"Just listen, ask her about her Friday. People usually feel the most guilty the first time. So if she starts to freak out and deny, then you know you got her."

Sirius bit his lip, should he? This was Sookie, Sookie Walker. The first person he opened his heart to. He tried to force her away for both of their sakes, but she was just too scrappy and clawed her way back in like a honey badger into his life.

Nazz smiled triumphantly, even if Sookie was not cheating on Sirius, all she would have to do is tell him to look for 'signs'. Marnie felt Elizaveta pushing at the psych locks keeping the other souls from taking over, eager to give the blonde female a piece of her mind. The twin suppressed the anger filling up her body and just dug her fingernails into her palm leaving crescent marks on her flesh.

"What makes you think Sookie was cheating, or even cheats?"

"I'm an expert on these things. Ask her and she'll stay with her excuse, ask her about all the details of the night and she'll begin to stutter and freak out, maybe even forget the details. Then accuse her, it's as simple as that, Sirius."

"I-I trust Sookie, she wouldn't," Sirius stuttered uneasily.

"But how do you know that for sure? You've known her what? A year or two? Does she tell you everything? I heard about that Jax incident on the news. She didn't tell you that she got a call from him. And she ended up getting hurt in the process. That's one secret." The blonde turned to leave, "I wonder what else she's keeping from you... Ta-ta~!"

The girl was out of sight, but certainly not out of mind. Heather rose from her spot and moved towards the male.

"Sirius... you can't believe Nazz.. Sookie is one of us..."

"Yeah, she's a Gaud," Arista said in the absent ginger's defense.

"I have to go, see you guys at lunch," the silver eyed teen quickly left his fellow Gauds.

* * *

"SOOKIE!" Sirius shouted while entering the empty classroom. There were only two places Sookie could be found, Chemistry rooftop and Mrs. Carrow's class for a quick nap.

The girl lifted her head off her desk and smiled sweetly at Sirius.

"Morning."

"I need you to tell me something."

"Shoot," she replied.

"Where were you Friday night?"

The redhead furrowed her brows, "I told you, I was at Bethany's house."

"I thought you said you were going to Amanda's house?" he questioned.

_Sookie, please._

"Oh, well B-bethany is Amanda's cousin!"

"Bethany is white and Amanda is Indian," Sirius stated with tears forming.

"Yeah, right, um-"

_Why can't I think of a good lie? _she thought.

_Please, don't do this to me._

"Sookie, don't lie. Just tell me where you were."

"I was at Amanda's and then Bethany came over."

"You're talking to a consulting detective, not Kerri, Sookie," he frowned. "God, if you're not even going to tell me the truth then you probably did what she said you were!"

"Do what?" Sookie stood up from her seat. "What is this thing that I did?"

"YOU'RE CHEATING ON ME!" the British male screamed at the top of his lungs, alerting the aging Carrow about to enter her classroom.

"What? Who told you that?"

"You know what, it doesn't matter. You're not even being honest, not even after I found out and you won't admit it!"

"Sirius, I'm not cheating on you. If you listen to me for just a sec-"

"I thought that you were this angel sent from heaven to take care and love me.. guess all I got was some evil imp from Hell."

Ignoring the slight Scarlet Letter reference, Sookie tried to grab her boyfriend's hand, but only to have her body part smacked away from him.

"I can't even be in the same room as you," he muttered.

"Sirius, no, wait!"

In a fit of rage, Sirius lifted up the ginger's desk and threw it at the adjacent wall, startling the poor girl to death. After looking the girl dead in the eyes, he said three words he never expected to say at her.

"I hate you, Sookie Jessica Walker."

Mrs. Carrow entered her classroom with a overly surprised look on her face, "What's going on? Who threw that desk?"

"Why don't you ask the sweet and innocent Southern Belle with the best manners this side of the Mississippi river?" commented the male sarcastically with a Southern drawl as he forcefully bumping shoulders with the History teacher while exiting the room.

* * *

"Hi, Sirius," Nazz approached the still angry teen. "Have a nice chat with Walker?"

"Actually no, turns out you're right."

_For once, _he thought.

"Told you, girls like her are always keeping secrets. But at least now you aren't wasting your time on someone who doesn't appreciate you."

Sirius looked at the blonde who was sauntering over to him with this 'Come here to me, meow' look on her face. Perhaps it was because he was practically drugged with hatred for his former love or the fact that Nazz was completely the opposite of Sookie in every aspect, but he did the unthinkable.

_**CHU!**_

In less than two seconds, the pair were locking lips. The male forced his tongue between the bright red lips to change the fiery kiss into a French one. Both had their eyes closed, one had their dreams coming true. Destroying a girl they found annoying whilst getting A-class boyfriend material. On the other hand, Sirius was pouring all his anger, hate, sadness, pain, confusion, and identity into the kiss.

"Sirius?"

The two pulled apart to see the small brunette known as Sophia standing in the hall the three were in. She was trembling, not out of fear, not even close. Out of utter madness. All the Dixons believed everything was okay. Their uncle Peter Staark was accepting the fact that there was more than just Elizaveta in their body. Edmund decided that a monogamous relationship was something he wanted as well, despite how nervous he was when asking. And Sophia, she had parental figures, Sirius and Sookie. Both teens watched over the Staarks with care. This was as close to family as the Dixon-Staark girls could have besides their 'blood' uncle. And that very moment was the definite breaking of the 'family'.

"Sophia..."

Cockily, Nazz pulled Sirius to her slightly shorter form and wrapped her arms around his upper torso.

"Go away, kid. Can't you see we're busy?"

Furrowing her thin brows, the Staark grew a backbone.

"HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO SOOKIE? I HATE YOU, SEEREEY! WE HATE YOU, SEEREEY!"

Still shaking, Sophia ran off to inform her fellow Gauds and her only ginger friend what she had witnessed. With a scowl, the blonde glared where the Sophomore was standing.

"What's her problem?"

"I-it's nothing," Sirius replied while looking down at the busty blonde. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Go ahead, babe," she purred.

"How would you like to go out with me?"

"It's only what I've wanted since I saw you!"

"Guess I'm making your dreams come true," he muttered.

* * *

"Sookie!" Sophia shouted after she successfully unlocked the door to the Chemistry roof. Frantically, her eyes darted around the area looking for the girl until they spotted her sitting with Gabriella and Vivian off to the side.

Acting as the motherly figure, Gabriella stood up and walked over to the Staark girls.

"Sophia, Sirius... he broke up with-"

"I know," she panted, "I saw him kissing that-that slut nugget Nazz!"

"What?" the other two girls shouted.

"Sirius is with the Nazz girl now?" the Romanian asked.

To the other three female's dismay, they watched the brunette nod her head.

"No way, they haven't even been broken up for more than a day and he's already with a whore?" Gabriella questioned with shock. To her (and everyone), Nazz was no one's type, especially not Sirius'. According to Sirius, he liked sweet, intelligent, and innocent (to a certain degree). NOT petty, stupid, and easy.

Sophia switched to Marnie, who shook her head at the news, "The school whore over the school sweetheart? His standards took a nosedive..."

Sookie sighed and let her red hair fall in front of her tear stained face. "Life sucks... a lot right now. Sirius told me he hated me right before he broke up with me.."

"He did not mean that," Vivian stated while hugging her best friend.

"Yes he did," the ginger retorted with a frown, "He accused me of cheating and then he threw a desk!"

"At you?" they all asked while rushing to her side and inspecting her for bruises.

"No, at the wall. but I'm sure if he didn't have morals he would have." She groaned in frustration and leaned her head on Marnie's shoulder. "What did I do to deserve this..?"

"Nothing," the blonde shook her head, "Nothing at all. Nazz said you were cheating and had some crappy evidence and Sirius believed all the bull she was feeding him!"

"That is it, we just need to go to Sirius and tell him-"

"He won't believe us," Sookie whined to her foreign friend, "If he wouldn't listen to me, what makes you think he wants to listen to a team of estrogen?"

All the girls dropped their heads in defeat and sulked. There was nothing they could do, Sirius was being hard headed and angry and Nazz was.. well she was being Nazz. The battle of wits and love had been won by the enemy.

"Nazz: One, Sookie: Zero," the redhead muttered whilst wiping a tear that fell down her cheek.

* * *

"Alright class, let's start with Good Things," announced after putting a red check mark next to the word 'Warm Up' on her white board. "Who has good things they want to share with the class?"

Good Things was something the history teacher liked to do at the beginning of all her classes to get to know her students better and allow them to share their good fortune with their classmates. Some, like Sookie, were happy for simple things like having a nice shopping spree while others like Kerri talked about how they did not get lost trying to find their bedroom... when they were standing right outside their bedroom door. Fast like lightning, the blonde head cheerleader raised her hand. Nearly everyone in the class rolled their eyes, except for the girl's boyfriend and her cronies.

"Like me first, !"

"Miss Van Bartonschmeer, you have the floor," the teacher announced.

"Okay, like, yesterday, the most fantastic thing happened-"

"The doctor said you weren't actually born with a penis?" Keith hummed with a coy face.

Everyone laughed at the rising blush on the girl's cheeks.

"Your mom," she retorted.

"Yes, yes, I'm pretty sure my DEAD mother was not born with a penis because I don't think it's possible to push a baby out of the tip of a penis."

The smart remark made the depressed ginger smile.

"!" Nazz cried.

"Mister Hummel, watch your mouth and let Miss Van Bartonschmeer finish," she scolded lightly while patting her student on the back.

Glaring at the proud gay, Nazz smiled at the other students and finished her Good Thing, "Okay, so like yesterday I got asked out by the only other hottie in this classroom."

"Weird, I don't remember asking you out," Kerri muttered with a honestly confused look on her face.

"Not you, Spacey Stacey! I'm talking about Sirius!"

Hearing the words come out of the blonde's mouth made Sookie's heart shatter into a million and seven pieces and then have the cheer captain step on the million and seventh piece.

"Oh, that's some interesting news," Mrs. Carrow responded.

Smirking, Nazz turned around to look at Sookie.

"Walker, do you have anything you would like to share with the class?"

"Huh?" Sookie said, her first word of the day. "Oh, I have nothing I'd like to share..."

"Come on, Walker, you usually have something nice to tell us. Was there a sale at the White Rabbit? Did your souffle come out all nice and fluffy? Did the Korean lady at your favourite nail salon give you nice French tips?"

"No.."

"Nazz, if Sookie doesn't want to share, then she doesn't have to say anything," Gabriella stated with a annoyed look on her face.

"I think she has nothing good to share," Nazz teased.

"Wrong," the ginger sang.

"What?"

"I said wrong, do you not speak English? For your information, I do have a good thing I can share with the class."

"And what might that be?" the history teacher asked.

"I decided to drop some of the extra things I do, so my life can be less stressed out."

"Like?" Vivian questioned.

"First I'm quiting the cheerleading team. My second one is I'm resigning from the dance committee. And third is I'm going to stop teaching and playing the violin."

"No," Keith cried, reaching over his desk to touch Sookie's shoulder, "We have that big recital in two months and we haven't even found time to practice! There are going to be talent scouts there!"

"Sorry, Keith," she apologized, "The only reason I started to play the violin again is because there was a person who wanted me to play, but they don't care, so why should I continue?"

"Please, Sook, I do better when I have my gal pal at my side," Keith pleaded.

"I'll think about it, but I'm definitely dropping the other stuff."

* * *

"Okay, well Good Things for two people dragged on longer than normal, so let's skip right to today's lesson!"

"So Sirius, how's school?" the Filipina, Divina, asked whilst putting pasta onto her youngest son's plate.

"Uneventful," he replied.

"How's Sookie?"

"I-I assume she is well."

"Assume?"

"We have not spoken in a few days," Sirius eagerly shoveled the noodles into his mouth.

"Why's that?" Leonard asked, the patriarch of the household.

"Vwelf Vi woke vrup wim Wilbur," the British teen responded with a mouthful of food.

"Who's Wilbur?" Dante questioned, home for a family meal.

"It's not polite to speak with your mouth full, Dante. Sirius, chew your food, swallow it, then speak clearly."

Gulping down most of his meal, he stared down at the table with guilt in his eyes.

"I said that I-" he picked up his cup of tea and chugged down the content, "Oooke uuuggg bick Loki."

"Sirius Wooster-Silver, you answer me right now!"

"Fine, I-Sookie and I-we are no longer together."

"You mean you guys aren't-" Divina questioned.

"Yes," the teenager nodded his head, "Sookie and I are not dating, we have been broken up for two days, this being the second. I would have told you yesterday, but we didn't have dinner because I was going to be eating with my girlfriend's fam-"

"I thought you were talking about-wait, you already have another girlfriend?" Leonard was baffled. Sure he wasn't at home much because of he had the morning shift at the hospital, but still. He'd like to be aware of who his kids are dating.

"British charm strikes again," Dante mumbled before biting into his roll.

"Hold on, before you two start doing the horizontal tango together, who is she? I have a right as your mother to know what girl is shoving her serpent tongue down my son's throat."

That certainly left a awkward image in all three of the male's minds.

"Her name is Nazz Van Bartonschmeer, she goes to Harmony Mackenzie, she's a Junior, Captain of the Mackenzie Meerkats, and she's my age."

Divina gave her oldest son a look, which led to the male sighing and fishing his cell phone out of his pocket and dialing a number.

"... Yo, Byrd, I need you to do a background check on a Nazz Van Bartonschmeer, attends Harmony Mackenzie Academy, seven-"

"Mum, Dante!" Sirius cried with his face turning red.

"What? I knew almost everything about Sookie before you two met, there's nothing wrong with me wanting to have the local police check the database to see if she has done anything illegal. It's in the Constitution."

"Since when?"

"Since I said so," she retorted. Sighing, the woman grabbed her son's hand, "Honey, if you're going to continue dating this girl, then you are going to have to invite her family over for dinner tomorrow night."

His stomach churned uncomfortably, "Mum, there's no need-"

"Sirius, if you don't want a background check to be done, then it's dinner tomorrow at six thirty," his father gave the ultimatum.

"Just go with the background check, brother," Dante recommended, "I already have my partner looking it up."

"No, I'll tell Nazz tomorrow at school," Sirius said with a ever present frown.

"Okay, not that we have that cleared... why did you two break up?" The law enforcer started texting Ronnie Byrd to stop the mini investigation.

"I broke up with Sookie because she was cheating on me," the silver eyed male stated, frown growing stronger.

"I see," Divina stood up from her seat and walked to the living room.

There was fear written all over the consulting detective's face.

"Mum?" No response. "Mummy, what are you doing?"

"Removing all of the pictures of Sookie in the house," she shouted from the next room. "I don't want Mister and to get upset with pictures of your _ex_ girlfriend around."

"Mum, let me hel-"

"Keep eating, honey. Let Mummy do all the work."

* * *

"Sook!" Louisa called her daughter down.

"Yes, Mama," the girl answered.

"What in Sam Hill are you doing?"

"Reading Feast of Crows in my room while listening to Black Veil Brides. Why?"

"It's six thirty."

"Yes, I'm aware of the time, Mama."

"Why aren't you having dinner with me?"

"I'm not hungry," the younger ginger shrugged, "But I made you dinner, so help yourself."

"Something wrong?"

The young Walker had not told her mother about her breakup. She didn't want her to overreact and start slapping people with rattlesnake venom covered nails. That never ended well.

Sookie shook her head, "No, I just had a big snack," she lied.

Still unconvinced, but not wanting to disturb the girl, Louisa walked away.

"If you say so, go back to reading."

"Later, Mama," Sookie ran up the stairs to her bedroom.

* * *

"And then like he took me out to Carabbas and even pulled my chair out for me," Nazz gushed to her cronies.

"Wow," Paulette giggled, "He's a real gentleman."

"Yeah, I can't believe you have such a great guy," Kimi looked at Sookie and smirked. "I mean, to think that you got THE Sirius Wooster."

"I hear he's amazing in bed," Samantha said aloud, causing the librarian to smack the back of her head.

"And we all know what they say about guys with big hands," Holly mentioned while pointing her index finger out and straightening her thumb in a gun like position.

"Well I'm sure he is, although his former bed buddy must have been a bit of a letdown," Nazz stated while nonchalantly jabbing her thumb at the brown eyed Sookie.

"I know, what's to grab other than her hair?" Kimi laughed loudly.

Hearing the entire conversation, the ginger's gaze dropped from her book and down to her still underdeveloped chest. She had breasts! They may not be as big as her mother's or her friends, but they were there! With her blood boiling, Sookie rose from her comfy chair in the library and started to leave.

"Oh, Walker, we're not disturbing you with our girl talk, are we?" Nazz feigned concern.

"Not at all, but I have to meet up with a friend for some R&R shopping."

"Oooh, I didn't know that Babys R Us was having a sale," Paulette gasped.

Sookie's left eye twitched slightly, luckily, she had her back turned to the girls.

"Actually, Keith and I are going to a costume party. So he thought I should dress up like a whore just 'cause I can." Smirking, the redhead turned back to the gang of girls.

"So let me ask you guys some questions. Nazz, where did you get your heels? Paulette, the make up-oh, wait, don't you have a clown do yours? Well Kimi, where do you get those skirts that are short enough to be a belt? Samantha, find better friends. Better friends equal better influences."

"Alright!" the girl quickly agreed before Kimi elbowed her ribs.

"And guess what, Nazz," Sookie turned away to leave once more, "When Sirius and I would make love, he'd pull on my hair because he knows it turns me on even more."

The mean girls were left with shocked and irritated faces, especially the ringleader.

* * *

"Mister Walters, what are the safety procedures we are supposed to follow?"

"Uhh, goggles on, long hair tied back, blazers off, long sleeves rolled up, and approrpiete shoes."

"Correct," the Chemistry teacher made her way through the classroom to inspect her student's and their current states.

"Miss Walker, could you please tie up your hair."

"On it," the ginger took of the hairtie from around her wrist and began tying back her red hair.

"Remember, students, don't just smell stuff. Waft it, waft it. Why do we do that?"

Sirius raised his hand an waited to be called on.

"Yes, Mister Wooster."

"Because some chemicals and substances have a potent smell and you can be rendered unconscious by the strong fumes."

"Right. Class, today you guys are either going to be working with Butryric acid, Carbon Diselenide, and others with a weaker smell. It's still bad, but not like standing next to a decomposing body."

"What's the assignment?"

"You will identify which is which and showing proper lab safety skills. Starting off with attire. You should roll up your sleeves or take off your blazers."

After the teacher was finished giving everyone instructions, the students began the experiment. Sirius and Nazz were paired up together, whilst Sookie was with Heather.

"I'll write while you identify, okay?" the Senior questioned.

Sookie nodded, "Got it."

The ginger picked up one of the vials filled with a light green liquid and sniffed it a few inches away from her face.

"Smells like flowers and whale fat," Sookie commented.

"What would that be?"

"I have no idea," the redhead put it back where she got it.

It only took a mere three minutes for the red-yellow pairing to get close to being finished. They only had to examine one more chemical and they would be done.

"This should either be Butryric acid or the Carbon Diselenide one," Heather scribbled down their answers.

"Alright," picking up the last vial, Sookie started to waft the aroma until a loud screech nearly made her spill the chemical on herself.

Both girls turned to see Nazz, perfectly fine attire wise, pinching her nose (professionally fixed, by the way) with a beyond disgusted look on her make up covered face.

"God, this smells like dirty vag and sperm."

"So a Saturday night for you?" Keith asked, making sure Kerri was following the directions properly.

The two girls couldn't help but laugh, oh how Sookie loved her friends and their quick remarks.

"Haha, very funny, homo," Nazz snapped.

"Keeping it real," he gave her a 'Come at me, bro' gesture before returning to his work.

Sirius took the vial away from Nazz and tenderly rubbed her nose. Watching from her seat several feet away, Sookie continued to stare, a little (more like a lot) jealous of the attention her rival/enemy/classmate was getting from her ex boyfriend.

"Sookie."

"..."

"Sookie?"

"..."

"..."

"Sook," Heather's voice laced with concern, the ginger was still ignoring her.

".."

"Sookie!"

She jumped, "Who died?"

"No one, but you were spacing out for a minute there and we're almost done with the classwork. So if you could-"

"Yeah, right, I'm on it," still distracted by thoughts of the SiriNa (made by the wonderful Keith) pairing, she brought the glass container only a millimeter away from her nose and inhaled deeply. Her mind went all fuzzy in a matter of seconds and she began losing consciousness.

"So Sook, what do you think it-Sookie?"

_**THUD! CRACK!**_

"Sookie!" Heather practically jumped out of her seat upon realizing her friend was knocked out on the floor with spilled liquid and broken glass around her.

The rest of the occupants noticed what was going on and surrounded them.

"!" Keith called the teacher over, who carelessy and easily knocked Nazz out of the way.

"Hey!" the blonde snapped, but was completely ignored.

"What happened?" asked.

"W-we were almost done and I turned away to start the summary and the next thing I know she's on the floor!"

"This isn't good, we have to get her to the Nurse," Kerri muttered to herself.

"Mister Hummel, take Miss Sookie to the-"

"No!" Sirius shouted, gaining everyone's attention, especially his girlfriend's. "I volunteer to take Sookie."

Nazz shook her head and grabbed Sirius' pale hand, "Hey, I need you here, Sirius!"

He looked down at her with surprised eyes, "You would want me to ignore someone who needs my help?"

Everyone gave their attention to the headcheerleader. It was no secret that she didn't like Sookie Walker, but would she really stoop as low as to ignore the girl's health because she didn't want her boyfriend to touch his ex? The answer is yes.

"Princess over there can carry her," she muttered, making her eyes water.

"Yes, because it's obvious my slim body can support a ninety pound girl, just let your stupid boyfriend carry her!"

Ignoring the stupid comment, Sirius pulled his hand away from Nazz and bent down to pick up Sookie.

"As soon as you take Miss Walker to the nurse's office and they diagnose what's wrong with her, then come back."

"Understood," with his ex in his arms, the consulting detective made his way to the door.

* * *

"Nurse Pillsbury!" Sirius cried while keeping Sookie's body close to him.

Edmund appeared wearing the redhaired woman's lab coat.

"What's wrong with her?" he asked while trying to lift the girl out of Sirius' arms, but to no avail. The silver eyed male wasn't letting her go.

"She passed out during Chemistry. I-I think it was the fumes."

"I'll be the judge of that," Edmund pointed at the standard examining table, "Put Sookie on there and I'll go get some equipment."

Sirius nodded and walked to the designated area. Right before he put the unconscious girl onto the table he turned to look at the older teen.

"Wait, why are you wearing Nurse Pillsbury's lab coat?"

"It's a part of the medical program. I need a hundred hours of working in the nurse's office for my senior year before I graduate with the medical seal."

Gingerly, the student placed the petite girl onto the table. It broke his heart to see her like that. It didn't matter if her face was absolutely painless and peaceful, she was unconscious and did not respond to anything. Edmund checked her pulse from her neck.

"Pulse is normal."

He reached over to the mini table attached to his chair and grabbed a sphygmomanometer.

"What's that?" Sirius asked innocently.

"You use it to check your blood pressure."

Making sure he didn't accidentally harm the girl, the doctor-to-be wrapped the cuff around Sookie's arm and started to pump air.

"What does that do?"

"It tightens the band around her arm, so we can get a read on her blood pressure."

Sirius watched intrigued as the dark blue band tightened around the thin arm. After almost an entire minute, Edmund ceased pumping and his brown eyes read the meter.

"Blood pressure is low, probably not eating right. That is the cause of her little fainting spell, plus I'm sure whatever she took a whiff of in your Chemistry class had to do with it too."

"... Fantastic," Sirius complimented. Upon looking down at Edmund, he blushed brightly. "N-not that there's something fantastic about something being wrong with Sookie, I mean how you figured out what's wrong with her!"

The fellow British teen laughed, "Thanks."

Being the light sleeper she has been since her childhood, the loud voices awoke Sookie. She slowly opened and closed her eyes before finally focusing her eyes on the two faces surrounding her.

"What the-where am I?"

"Nurse's office," Sirius replied. "You really had me scared for a second."

"What happened?"

"Fainted in the middle of your Chemistry class," Edmund stated.

"Oh," Sookie frowned, "Well I must be off."

Sookie slowly moved off of the examining table and wobbled to the open door. "Wait, Sookie, you can't just leave!" Sirius cried. "I don't think you should leave just yet!"

"I'm fine," she hissed at him.

"Sookie... I'm worried about you.."

She turned to look at Sirius one more time before leaving.

"It's no one's job to worry about me."

The young man watched his ex-girlfriend leave him. Normally, she would have been terribly embarassed about having to be carried to the nurse's office. But she would have been relieved that it was the one and only Sirius Wooster to do it. Now she looked upset with both the thought of fainting in the middle of class AND being carried by her ex boyfriend. Sookie just stormed out without saying a small thank you. Guess Sirius would have to get used to seeing a colder Sookie.

* * *

Sirius leaned back in his study chair, staring down at his new screensaver on his laptop. According to his girlfriend, he should have a super attractive and provocative picture of her on his laptop. Though, when he would borrow Sookie's, her screensaver was a giant panda eating a cheese wheel. And before, his was of Gilbert and Ludwig battling for a buttery waffle. A knock came from his door. Divina Silver was at work. Dante was out of town with his new girlfriend, Lily (whom Divina APPROVED of). Miles never came over without calling ahead of time. Vincent was more of a 'I don't give a damn if you're not decent on the other side, I'm opening up'. And Sirius' grandparents were vacationing in Beijing. That left-

"Come in, Dad."

The doctor opened the door and poked in his head, "Busy?"

He shook his head, onyx curls moving with him, "No, what do you need?"

Leonard sat down on his step-son's bed, his golden brown eyes stopped on the screen. He cleared his throat and pointed his finger at the picture of Nazz with sex hair in a too small white teddy.

"Uh, I've never had kids before, but I think this is my place to point out that your screensaver is not age appropriete. I'd remove it before your mom comes home."

With his face turning twelve different shades of red, Sirius opened up Internet Explorer, so the image of his girlfriend could be gone.

"I-it was her idea, something about getting... happ-"

The neurosurgeon raised his hands, "I don't want to hear it. I came to ask you how you're doing."

Sirius bit his lip, "Just fine, Dad. I'm passing all my classes."

"That's great, how is your social life? Your old camp friends used to come over here every weekend with special permission from Lou. How come they haven't visited?"

"Well the guys, and my friends at school, have all taken Sookie's side in the break up. So they've kind of been avoiding me."

"Ah, well that's normally the case when one partner accuses the other of cheating and the latter starts crying and that person's mother brings their child's pet crocodile to my place of work and threatens me to punish you."

"W-wait, seriously?" Sirius was shocked, did Louisa really hate him that much for ending things with her daughter?

"Yeah, I had a LOT to explain to the Chief of Staff. An orderly got so scared, that he took a bag of blood for a patient and threw it at Spock."

"Wow, umm, wait, nevermind. I see why everyone is being sympathetic to Sookie, but I am their friend too."

"You have to look at it this way, you told us that Sookie denied cheating on you. Isn't there a part of you that believes she was telling the truth?" his step-dad reasoned.

"Maybe... But Nazz had-"

"The girl who has been chasing you since you entered Harmony Mackenzie Academy had what? A porno of Sookie having sex with two guys?"

The mental image of his beautiful ex being banged by two larger and powerful men frightened and... excited him. Not that he would admit that ever. EVER.

"No, she showed me some pictures of Sookie coming out of a dressing room with a guy and hugging him."

"Oh, well, ever take into consideration that he was helping her pick out clothes?"

Sirius gave his father a 'Really?' look before speaking, "THE Sookie Walker taking fashion advise from someone other than her beau or her best gay friend? I don't think so."

"Okay, then did you ever think that she was helping him pick out clothes?"

"Maybe, but that still doesn't explain why she lied to me in the first place and continued to stick with the lie when I confronted her at school."

Leonard opened his mouth to speak, but no words came out. "I... have no intelligent retort for your statement."

"Exactly. Don't worry about me. Nazz is the greatest girlfriend and female friend and I enjoy spending time and dating her."

The older Silver got up and walked towards the door to exit, "If you say so, I won't push it."

"Thanks, Dad."

* * *

Courteously, the silver eyed Sirius opened the door to the Italian restaurant for his girlfriend.

"Thank you, babes," she smiled up at him while looking for a table for two.

Scanning the area, a grin larger than life found it's way onto the Wooster's face as he spotted two familiar faces sitting at a much too large table for two.

"Demetri, Bunny!" Sirius called the two males excitedly.

Both males turned their heads and recognized the teen. But unlike Sirius who was delighted to see friendly people, they frowned and turned back. Grabbing Nazz's hand, the Junior walked over to the table and stared at the pair.

"Hey, what's up?"

"Ceiling," they both replied simultaneously.

Nazz rolled her eyes, "Seats taken?"

"Just one, but I suggest you two don't sit with us. They plenty of available seats around."

"But I think Sirius wants to sit here," the blonde sat down across from the bisexual Bunny and roughly pulled Sirius down to join her.

"You guys figure out what we're all orderin-" the girl stopped dead in her tracks upon seeing the two newcomers.

"Sookie/Walker," the couple announced.

"Why are you two sitting with us?" she forced down the urge to be sarcastic.

Sirius examined his ex girlfriend, clad in ripped white skinny jeans and a blue baggy hoodie that she borrowed from David. She managed to pull off the look with ease, not that much of a surprise though. Her normally peaches and creme complexion looked paler than usual, a tone that was only a few hues darker than his own ivory skin.

"Because this is a free country and we can sit wherever the hell we want, Walker."

"Smart ass," the ginger commented while sitting between her two friends.

"My ass isn't smart, my brain is," she retorted.

"What brain?" the former cheerleader asked sweetly.

"Ladies, ladies, only one of you is beautiful," David laughed while kissing Sookie's cheek in a somewhat brotherly manner.

"No, Bunny. They was fighting over who gets to sleep with you," Demetri explained, causing Sirius to smile slightly at the familiar inappropriate humour.

"Shut it, whore," Nazz said to the dark skinned Greek.

"Oh, honey, calling me a whore does not hurt my feelings," Demetri laughed. "It just points out that I love to stick my tongue down guy's throat and my BBC up they ass. And ya know what, at the end of the day, you're no better than me. A sex freak. But guess what, at least I'm STD free, hooka."

Eye twitching, Nazz sneered, "For your information, I'm clean of any and all STDs!"

"Ho, please," David scoffed, black hair shifting to reveal his bright green left eye. "I bet you've got more diseases than you do hair follicles."

Sookie couldn't help but snicker at all the promiscuous comments directed at the cheerleading Captain. Nazz glared and spoke to the ginger.

"Oh, what are you laughing at, Weasley? You're used to going to bed alone these days, aren't you?"

"Actually, yeah, I've been going to bed by myself. Not like I care, but most days Keith, Demetri, Bunny, and Miles come over for a sleepover to watch movies and eat cake."

"Wow, always hanging out with the fags these days? Hmm, makes me wonder about your sexuality. Now I wish you didn't leave the squad, so I could have you booted off for wanting to check out the girls while we change, lesbo."

Sookie raised a red brow, "Really?"

"Babyface, you better get yo boo-jank before I cut the bitch up," Demetri warned while glaring at the shorter person.

Immediately, the consulting detective grabbed his girlfriends arm and pulled her to him and away from the African-Greek male.

"Ya know I thought you and Sookalicious really had something, a bond that was more than the physical and beyond spiritual..." The bisexual teen shrugged. "Guess I was wrong."

Demetri wrapped a protective arm around Sookie and forced her to stand up with him and David and started to walk away with both of them. Desperate to have the last snarky word, Nazz rose her shrill voice.

"Yeah, you better walk away!"

Raising their middle fingers, the trio flicked off the blonde teen whilst shouting:

"Suck it, slut!"

* * *

Nazz quickly pushed the silver eyed Wooster onto his mattress and climbed into his lap. She purred upon stripping the slightly younger teen of his beautiful sky blue dress shirt. Underneath the thin material was a alabaster toned body covered with silver scars.

"Oooh, how did you get these beauty marks?" the blonde asked while tracing the F in FREAK.

"T-t-they're not beauty marks, they're scars. And I got them from-" Sirius was cut off by his girlfriend pressing a perfectly manicured nail against his parted lips.

"You know what? Talking about how you got these weird scars is NOT sexy." She said while unbuckling his belt.

"Are you sure we're not going too f-fast? We've only been dating for a month and three days."

"Oh, trust me, Sirius," the blonde smirked, "Everything is better _fast_."

He gulped nervously, "My-my parents could come home at anytime."

"Then we should probably do this quickly. Take off your jeans."

Nodding, Sirius slowly unbuttoned his pants and shimmied his narrow hips out of them. Half way down his leg, Nazz became impatient and tugged them off all the way along with his socks. When he was only in his underwear, the head cheerleader took the time to strip herself of the light pink crop top and her faded jean skirt that left her in her teeney weeney bra and (insert Robbie's dramatic gagging noises here) thong. Sirius had an overly surprised look on his face. He had only seen barely a handful of girls half naked, only Sookie fully, and he was quickly deducing her body. And yes, as odd as it was for a seventeen year old boy to be figuring out a girl whom wanted to get into his pants, Sirius was curious about the rumours he had heard since he met her. Just by noticing some slight scarring and a certain set of twins, he figured out she had breast implants.

"Sirius, you ready, big boy?" Nazz cooed, pulling the silver eyed male out of his Mind Palace.

"Huh?" he responded, realizing what he was about to engage in.

She smiled triumphantly, "I see you have the same reaction as every guy has to my rockin' bod."

_Which happens to be medically altered._

Playfully, the blonde skimmed her hands down his sides and allowed them to travel lower to his rear end where she groped it hard. Sirius' silver eyes widened, terrible memories flooded through his mind, making the taller teen visibly shudder. The act of fear only excited the girl further with her butt grabbing.

"Na-Nazz, can you not touch my arse?" he asked barely above a whisper.

"Aww, but .." each word was emphasized with one harsh squeeze after another.

"I-it's just that I don't feel comfooooooohhh!" Sirius shrieked when he felt oddly cold hands travel underneath his dark blue boxers and squeeze his cheeks.

"You ready for me baby?"

Suddenly, the image of Darren Wooster replaced the face of the bright eyed Nazz.

"Told you you couldn't run away," Darren whispered.

"STOP IT!" he shouted, shuffling off the bed and falling onto the floor.

"Sirius, what the hell?" Nazz peeked over the mattress and glare long and hard at her boyfriend.

"I-I-uh-you see-your face-and then my dad-" Sirius looked up at her with tears in his eyes, "Please don't hate me!"

She did her best to put on a sympathetic face and reached down to stroke the consulting detective's face.

"Babe, I could never hate you."

"I'm really sorry, Nazz. I guess we really were moving too fast."

"Oh, I agree. Tell you what, I promise not to do anything that intimate until you're ready."

"Thank you," Sirius said, "Now could you leave?"

* * *

**Bum-bum-BUM-bum-bum-bum-bum-BUM-bum-bum-BUM-BUM-BUM!**

With nimble fingers, Sirius reached into his pocket and pulled out his cellphone. He frowned at the name, but answered it nevertheless.

"What do you want, Mike?"

"Why do you assume that I want something from you?"

"Because the last time you called was because you saw Mum leaving some exclusive Filipino bakery, THROUGH security cameras might I add, and you wanted some of the Ube cake she was bringing home."

Mike frowned on the other end, "That is a Filipino ONLY bakery, only those of Filipino descent may shop there and I was very eager to have a slice."

"There's a difference between a slice and half the damn cake!"

"That's not why I called, I don't want any food. I called because I know that you have a new girlfriend."

"Of course you do," the consulting detective eyed the camera pointed at him in the grocery store before flipping it the bird. "Comments, questions, compliments?"

"My comment is I'm surprised your into the blonde bimbo type. My question is are you in love with her? And my compliment... I have none."

"Well this has been another sweet brotherly moment, dear brother," Sirius stated sarcastically while picking up a lettuce head and putting it into the basket on top of the crate of eggs. "For your information, I do love her."

"Sookie or Nazz?" Mike questioned.

"What do you think?" the younger Wooster retorted sarcastically.

"I'd voice my answer, but I don't think you'll like it."

"Goodbye, Mike!"

"Fine, have a pleasant evening, dear brother."

Sirius pulled his phone away from his ear and pressed the Call End button. With a sigh, the consulting detective put his phone back into his blazer pocket.

"Does he have cameras in the house?"

* * *

Furiously, Nazz Von Bartonschmeer sent several texts to her favourite booty call.

So horny, bf not satsfyng in bed! -NB

What do you want me to do about it? -CR

Cme ovr in 20 min? -NB

Can't text, hands busy, call me. -CR

With her bottom lip sticking out, she stopped texting and called the male. She tapped her foot impatiently for the dial tone to end and hear the masculine voice on the other side.

"Officer Riggs, who's speaking?" Christian replied on the other end.

"Baaaaaaabbbyyy! I need you!" she whined.

"What about your boyfriend?" he asked while tucking in one of his twins in their bed.

"UGH! Don't get me started! He totally like flipped the fuck out on me just as I was about to see his junk!"

_Why do girls always refer to our manhood as junk? They want it whenever they're horny! It's obviously NOT junk! _he thought while putting Kristoph next to his already sleeping sister.

"Who's this guy anyway?"

"Why does it matter?"

"I may know him."

"It's this cute British guy named Sirius Wooster."

Sirius and Christian were not the best of friends, but they tolerated eachother because Sirius and Sookie loved eachother and Christian loved Sookie and cared for her cousin and their twins. But this was shocking news, the famous SW couple broken up? And one of them had a girlfriend?

"British? Sounds like a keeper, they're usually respectful from what I know," he mused while shifting his duvet, so he was laying underneath it with his kids.

"He really is, never touches me, so I have to start everything! But nevermind him, I'm interested in you right now. My house, twenty minutes, I've got the condoms if you've got the cock," the blonde UNDERAGED cheerleader asked the TWENTY YEAR OLD police officer.

"Can't," Christian replied while wrapping his free arm around his two babies. "I have kids."

"Wait, kids? You have kids?"

"Yeah, twins, one boy one girl, the girl. And I think I want to talk to your parents one of these days. Not to introduce myself as your fuck buddy, but to hear what they have to say about parenting, so I can do the exact opposite, so my daughter doesn't turn out like you."

**BEEP!**

That phone conversation ended quite awkwardly.

* * *

Dante unlocked the door to his apartment and casually pushed it open all the way.

"Welcome to my actual home, Casa de Dante."

The Italian's British brother looked around the apartment as he entered. Despite being an official Delarosario, he had never really gone to his big brother's house. Any celebrations were always held at the Delarosario home because it was more spacious and had just a hint of Southern class to it. Dante Delarosario's home; however, was the ideal bachelor pad, complete with two lazy boy chairs facing a large flatscreen and all sorts of game consoles and controllers strewn on the carpet.

"I simply cannot thank you enough, Dante," Sirius thanked while shedding his coat and hanging it on the coat rack near the door where Dante hung his gun holster.

"No thanks necessary, we're family."

"I just can't be at Mum's house right now, I need to be somewhere that does not have so many memories of Sookie and Nazz." He shivered at the memory of the previous night.

"Why's that?" Dante took advantage of Sirius taking interest in the family photos of the Delarosario-Evans family in London to hide the pictures he had of Sookie by stuffind them underneath the recliner cushions.

"I would really appreciate it if we didn't talk about why."

"Alright, I won't push you-"

"Nazth sand zi tholmost thad ssex sast night, thut thigh threaked thout sand sopped her!" he cried with his lisp present.

"Say that again, without sounding like Winston Churchill."

The silver eyed teen sighed and took a deep breath several times until he was ready to tell his older brother the details.

"Nazz was all randy last night, so she wanted me to have sex with her, but I freaked out and stopped her."

"Okay, wow, uhh, I was really hoping that I would never have to have any kind of sex talk until I had kids." Dante plopped down onto the closest recliner, the one with the Sookie pictures, and pointed at the HMA student and then at the other chair.

Gracefully, he sat down and turned to his brother with innocent, wide eyes.

"So why do you think you freaked out?"

"I don't know," Sirius sighed.

"Well tell me what led up to you probably making the girl's ovaries explode in a non-sexual way."

"Uhh," he paused before continuing, "She was kissing me, then started undressing me, and when she got me down to my boxers... Nazz started to grope my arse, and that is when I jumped out of my skin and fell off my bed and ended up with a big black bruise."

"Urm, yeah, uhh, in my not so professional opinion... this is all Nazz's fault and it brought up parts of your past that none of us like," he stated.

"What do you mean?" the other detective asked.

"I mean, think about what you just said. Kissing_ me_, undressing_ me_, got _me_ down to boxers, groped _my_ ass! Obviously the dominant partner in this sexual scenario was the blonde eye candy you brought home to Ma."

Sirius nodded his head, understanding everything she said.

"Think back, let's go down memory road. Your dirtbag of a father raped _you_, kissed _you_, undressed _you_, stripped _you_ down to _your_ underwear, grabbed _your_ ass, penetrated it! That moment that is normally a explosion of sexual pleasure did nothing but strike terror and pain into your very soul."

The room filled with such tension, neither brother could breath. And they certainly couldn't deny the facts. It was no secret between the Evans-Delarosario-Wooster and Walker families that Sookie and Sirius had had coitus on numerous occasions. With Sookie, it could vary between slow and sweet and evolve to rough and rambunctious in a matter of seconds. And in each experience, Sirius was ninety nine percent of the time the dominant partner, unless Sookie wanted to top, but that was a detail for another time.

"I don't think-"

"Don't say it, please," the younger brother begged.

"But Sirius, you can't deny that raunchy Nazz reminds you of psycho Darren!"

"This is my girlfriend you're talking about, Dante," the pale teen warned. "I lost one girl, I really don't feel like losing another so soon."

"Alright, alright, whatever you say," the Delarosario sighed. "I'll keep my mouth shut about this, but I'm just saying-I'm keeping your best interest in mind."

"And that is why you are my favourite brother," Sirius praised.

Dante hummed, "So Chinese take out for dinner?"

* * *

"Siri, baby!" Nazz waved her arms rapidly above her head to get the attention of her boyfriend.

Said male was sitting against one of the palm trees reading his all time favourite book, The Adventures of Sherlock Holmes.

"Morning, love."

"I have absolutely FAB news!" she said with a huge grin.

"What is it?" Sirius asked, flipping a page.

"You know that Talent show coming up?"

"Yes," page flip.

"Well me and the girls are going to be in it!"

"That's wonderful, what will you be doing?"

"Singing this real turn on of a song, it's by some woman named Jeffree Star."

"Jeffree Star is a man."

"Wait-what?"

"He's a crossdresser, you didn't seriously believe that he was a girl, did you?"

"No, of course not," Nazz laughed, "I'm way too smart to fall for his cheap make up and Nikki Minaj pink hair."

He knew she was lying, it was obvious. Now that he thought about it, he knew Jeffree Star, well at least who and what he did. Keith and Sookie were fans of his work. They even decided that they would hire Jeffree Star to do their make up for their SEPERATE weddings.

"Well what song is it?"

The blonde winked at him, "It's a secret. I'll give you a hint, though. You. will. get. horny."

Oh, I doubt it, dear, Sirius thought.

"Well me and girls are going to go practice, walk me to the auditorium?"

"Of course, love."

* * *

"Sookie!" Arista shouted from across the yard.

The ginger turned around and locked eyes on the dark haired girl and frowned. When the older girl approached the latter, she panted slightly and took several seconds to compose herself.

"Yes," Sookie responded impatiently whilst crossing her arms, "I don't have all day, Costa."

"How have you been?"

"Breathing, eating, sleeping, socializing," she stated in a dull tone.

Arista rolled her eyes at the teen, "I was wondering how you've been post break up."

"_Fine_," the redhead hissed, "Perfectly fine, not that's it's any of your concern, Costa."

"Not my business? I don't know if because of all your battles with rapists and your bad dad that you have completely forgotten that at one point in time me and you were friends."

The graceful ginger snorted unattractively, something she would deny if the trilingual girl brought it up to their mutual friends.

"FYI, I have lost my memory, but I have them all back."

"So you know that even for the shortest time, we had fun together. You even wanted to make sure I had a place to sleep the first day I was at your mom's camp!"

"I was being polite, it's in my nature, it's what is expected of me, be a somewhat stereotypical belle and have hints of my mother when it comes to my attitude towards stupid people," Sookie retorted.

"Nevertheless, Eli, Magnet, and Sirius shipped the Sista friendship pairing. And God knows you did too once."

Sookie puffed her cheeks and stared off.

"It sucks..."

"..." Arista didn't know what to say.

"Losing someone you gave your heart and soul to. And knowing that all this was caused by one person who acted like the competition, but you never thought they would actually come between you two..."

"Now you know how I feel... when Magnet broke up with me because I got into a fight with you. He took your side over his girlfriend's."

"That's different," the younger one pointed out feebily. "I'm like his little sister. Nazz, she's just-"

"A dumb blonde bitch," both stated simultaneously before staring out at eachother and bursting out in laughter.

"This is nice," Arista commented.

The ginger nodded her head in agreement, "Yeah, like old times." She stared at Arista for a long time until she broke the comfortable silence, "We cool?"

"As ice," the tan teen said.

"Hey, want to help me out with something?"

"Anything."

"There's a special thing coming up and I need one more girl to help me."

* * *

"KERRI!"

The ditzy girl stopped walking when she heard her name being called by her fellow cheerleader.

"Yes?"

"You know there's a talent show going on, right?"

"Of course," she replied before blowing a bubble with her strawberry cheesecake gum. "Can we keep walking? I have a dentist appointment and my dad is waiting for me in the parent parking lot."

Nazz nodded her head and started walking alongside the other blonde girl.

"Alright, here's the deal. You join me and the Goddesses of HMA in the Talent show and I will buy you rocky road ice cream. Sound good?"

"Why would you want me doing whatever you guys are doing?" Kerri asked in her soft, whimsical voice.

"Because I hear you have a banging voice and can dance like Beyonce."

"Don't you know I'm real cool with Sookie? You know, the girl who's boyfriend you took," the younger blonde's voice as airy and spacey as ever.

"I know that," Nazz scoffed, whipping her head to the side to move her blonde curls away from her face, so it wouldn't touch her recently applied red lipstick. "Although, I can't figure out why one of the most popular girls in all of Harmony Mackenzie Academy would want to make friendship bracelets with Walker, but whatever."

"Have you considered the fact that I, Kerri Clearwater, am only loyal to my friend, Sookie?"

"Come on, stupid. I know you're not that dumb! Perform a song at the Talent show with us and I'll give you more than ice cream. I'll buy you a rabbit for what it's worth."

The younger one raised a thin brow, "You think you can buy my freety?"

"Your what?"

"Freety, you know, loyalty."

"That's fealty, you moron!"

"That's strike one thousand and one against Nazz. I have good reasons for not wanting to play Big Time Rush with you and the other Meerkats. I have four good reasons. One, you're a bitch, a bigger bitch than Coach Sweeney. Two, you've been messing with me since we entered the junior high part of HMA. Three, I'm already in the Talent show. Four... I miscounted, I only have three."

"_You're_ in the show? Doing what? Chewing gum and walking?" Nazz laughed, forgetting the fact that the girl was indeed chewing gum AND walking at the same time.

"I happen to be singing and dancing with Sookie and the other Gauds of Harmony Mackenzie Academy. With my choreography and Sookie's voice, we're going home with the gold and all you and the other sluts are going to get is a tiny bronze metal with a big C on it for Cunt."

The head cheerleader ceased in walking and grabbed Kerri's arm in a tight grip.

"You're making a big mistake."

"No, I think the biggest mistake I've made was when I thought I could pull off the brunette look in the third grade. HUGE mistake." By then, the two had reached the parking lot and Kerri's father honked the car horn repeatedly. "Have to go, crappy girl talk, Nazz." Politely, she waved at her schoolmate and ran to her father's car.

Huffing, Sirius' girlfriend fled the area with mixed emotions and many questions.

* * *

"Kids, kids, places!" Carrow howled to the teenagers crowded behind the red velvet curtain.

"'Ey, yo, boo-boo!" Demetri shouted from next to his partner in crime, David. "Gimme the set list, so I can help arrange these kiddies for you."

The elderly woman smiled appreciatively at the homosexual, "That would be very helpful, thank you dear." She handed him the clipboard with all the names of the students who were performing and what they would do. "I know for a fact that the first act is Mister Cullison who will be acting out some scene."

"A'ight, I got you, boo-boo," Demetri waved off the woman.

"Demetri!" Heather yelled at the high school graduate. "What are you doing here?"

"My broke ass is working to get paid, so I can have some moola to get new rims on my Kiwi."

"Kiwi?" Kerri repeated.

"It's what he named his car," David replied while leaning close to the cheerleader.

"Ladies, ladies, y'all look foyne tonight," the dark skinned male stated while looking at the list for one of their names. "What you bitches doing?"

"Bitches, really?" Marnie sneered.

"We're singing a song," Nathalia stated, grinning wildly.

David eyed the two males wearing tight white dress shirts, black vests with matching skinny jeans and low top converse.

"And you cute guys are..?"

"Like I was going to let Sookie the GGB go out on stage without her BGF," Keith commented with a smile.

"GGB, BGF?" the darkest girl questioned.

"Good Ginger Belle and Best Gay Friend," he answered the femme Flores.

"Speaking of which, where is she?" Kerri looked around until she spotted the girl bumping shoulders with Nazz Van Bartonschmeer. "There!"

Like the rest of the girls she would be singing with, Sookie wore a simple summer dress that tied around the neck, colored holy white over the chest and faded into black and white as it went down to her knees. Demetri and Bunny enjoyed the sight and allowed their opinions to go vocal as the ginger approached the group.

"Ooh, Sookie!" the bisexual male howled. "All this pent up sexual frustration!"

"Sookie~, chicka chicka bow wow! You look like a model with that pale skin and the pink lipstick!"

"Sexy, mami!" Arista laughed.

The ginger smiled at her friends and twirled in her dress, the material dangerously close to showing off her panties, a negative part of wearing the dress. But none of the girls could deny that they didn't look like sexy love crockpots donning the outfit.

"Ladies and possible guys I will fuck," Demetri called their attention, "That Carrow woman wants everyone in order, so get your scrawny asses off stage, so the hottie who's up first can go without everyone seeing you guys and ruining the illusion!"

Obediently, everyone did as the college student ordered, so they could get the show on the road.

* * *

Sirius sat by himself up front where he could get a good view of the performances. Since his girlfriend was performing, Nazz requested that he get a front row seat. Fortunately, the Van Bartonschmeer family was off to the side whilst he sat in the middle away from the blonde's family. The consulting detective wished his family were here with him to talk to. His mother was talking to a client, his brother was working the nightshift, so he could be off on Sunday to go to some Christening for his partner's baby. Leonard was out of town with Miles to go see Nana Silver. And Vincent, well Vincent was doing illegal activities that Sirius was not allowed to be a part of because Divina would deliberately send her father to jail for involving one of her sons in criminal related things.

"Those seats taken?" a familiar voice asked.

He turned his head to see two people that made him wish he was still by himself: Louisa Walker and Alie Rivers.

"Oh-um-well," he stuttered. "I-I see no reason why not?"

"Good answer, _Padfoot_," the redhaired woman said while sitting on Sirius' left.

"I was thinking the exact same thing, Lou," Alie stated, plopping onto the chair on the HMA student's right.

_Oh God, _Sirius cried mentally.

The trio sat together quietly whilst the rest of the population chatted pleasantly.

"So... how are the twins?" he asked the teen mom.

"Great, with their dad this weekend," the brunette responded.

"Good, good, is he a good dad to them?"

"For a cop, he has a flip-flop schedule, so it's hard to have a on and off schedule for us."

"Ahh..."

"Miss Walker, how is the cam-"

"Padfoot, you don't have to get rid of this silence just because you broke up with my little girl."

"If you say so," Sirius said, partly relieved. He noticed the girl next to him shifting around. "Something wrong?"

"Yeah, I need to get backstage to join the girls."

"Girls..?"

"Didn't anyone tell you?" Alie rose from her seat, "We're in the talent show, I got special permission since I'm Sookie's cousin. I'm totally Team Sookie, so I had to join."

Sirius gulped, "What're you guys doing?"

"Singing and dancing to a song," the brunette started to walk further away. "Oh, don't worry, Padfoot. You'll totally love it!" She waved at her aunt, "Bye, Lou."

"See you later, squirt."

_Oh. Dear. God... My ex girlfriend and my current girlfriend are both performing in the talent show... FUCK MY LIFE!_

* * *

Brandon Cullison was waiting off to the side as the curtains pulled to the side to reveal the sharply dressed Demetri Karpusilo and David Cleary.

"Yo, yo, yo, what up? This right here is Demetri, you can call me DK, and a couple of you can call me later," he winked out at the crowd.

"And I'm David, call me Bunny, though. You folks in the audience are here because some of your children or friends decided they wanted to showcase their talents and get a chance to win a first place trophy!"

"Judging this event will be the Dean of Admissions of HMA, Dean Peter Staark!" Demetri extended his arm to the right of the stage to show a man with salt and pepper hair.

"Our second judge is the Coach of the cheerleading squad... Coach Sylvia Sweeney!" David pointed at the blonde woman sitting next to Peter.

"And our final judge is the manager of the Lowell Hotel in New York City, Johnny Cedarwicke!" The last judge was a young man with shaved hair and a piece of 2x4 with a face. He waved frantically at the crowd.

"Look, Plank! It's not American Idol, but it's still neat-o!" he exclaimed to his wooden friend.

"Let's bring out our first talented young adult.. He's going to be showing us his dancing skills, hopefully not ballet... Give it up to my homeboy, Brandon Cullison!"

The song I Can Transform Ya by Chris Brown and the Lollipop remix by Lil Wayne and Kanye West came on. A junior high student with brown hair and a wiry frame danced onto the stage as the two hosts walked off.

_Go hey little mama  
__Breasts just like Dolly Part-en  
__No I can't dance, but I can dance on ya  
__She ride my spaceship 'til she hit the top_

* * *

"Thank you, baby," David said to the black haired girl who had decided stand up comedy was her best talent. He made a 'Yikes!' face once she was gone backstage.

"That was lovely, don't you think so, Bunny?"

"Urgh, my role model says if you don't have nothing nice, don't say nothing at all," he twitched his nose in a actual rabbit like way.

"Who yo role model?" Demetri asked.

"Thumper, from Bambi!" the paler teen cried while rapidly thumping one of his feet against the ground like a bunny.

Everyone laughed at the innocence of his character, even Sookie, who knew very well just how perverted her friend was.

"Okay, crazy, let's hurry up and introduce this next group... I can't read this."

David looked at the sheet of paper, "It says the Lollipop Luxury Ladies, man."

"Ladies Man?"

"No, Ladies _**comma**_ man."

"Oh."

"Yeah, well you heard us! Lets give it up for Nazz, Holly, Paulette, Kimi, Samantha, and Carmen singing Lollipop Luxury by Jefree Starr!"

The college students hurriedly ran off the stage just as the velvet curtains pulled away to reveal the six girls wearing bright red dresses, standing in a triangle shape with Nazz in the middle. The head cheerleader was the first to start.

_"S-T-A-R. S-T-A-R."_

"What?" Carmen and Holly said with falsetto suprised gasps and their mouths open in a perfect O shape.

_"S-T-A-R."_

"Queen bitch!" Paulette and Samantha copied the two girls before them.

_"S-T-A-R."_

Nazz turned around, left hip cocked to the side, and sang the next verse.

_"I'm on the top , there's no luck.  
Never turned around to stop.  
Make my move, make you move...  
Make you wanna hear me talk, see me walk, see me fuck, see me suck a lollipop."_

All the girls pulled out lollipops from between their breasts, small enough not to make a bump in their dresses. Each took a slow and erotic lick at the sugary treat, enticing the male and lesbian/bisexual part of the audience to howl their encouragement.

"Mmmm," Nazz moaned appreciatively while sucking on her cherry flavored lollipop. "_Wanna get messy_?"

"_I'll make you hot, make you rock.  
I'll leave the world in shock.  
I'ma tease, I'm your fuel.  
I just wanna see you drool, on your knees, pretty please...  
You wish you were my main squeeze_," Nazz strutted closer to the end of the stage, Kimi not too far behind her. When the blonde reached the end, she struck different poses while the other girl graced her body with gentle touches.

"_L-l-l-luxury_," the other girls sang.

"_Fuck me, I'm a celebrity  
Can't take your eyes off me  
I make you wanna fuck me just to get somewhere  
Fuck me, I'm a celebrity  
Can't take your hands off me  
I know you wanna suck me  
What chu waiting for_?"

The girls had paired up with eachother and started to grind their hips against the others. Their dancing drove the hormonal parts of the audience to howl phrases like "Oh baby" and "Yeah mama". A good portion of the men seemed to be enjoying the sight, save for the respectable Dean, Sirius, and the two hosts.

"Whores!" Louisa screamed, receiving a weak glare from the boy next to her and a stronger one from Nazz.

"_Lip gloss and lollipop  
Let's rock I wanna pop  
Can't take your eyes off me  
I'm all that you can see_," Samantha, Nazz, and Holly sang while the other three placed light kisses on the other girls' necks and cheeks.

"_Lip gloss and lollipop  
I'll make your booty drop  
Can't take your eyes off me  
I'm everything you wanna be_," they reversed the position: Paulette, Carmen, and Kimi kissing the latters' bodies.

"_Ooh, hot damn, here I come  
Tell me how you want it done_," all the Lollipop Luxury ladies sang the verse, all in a congo line formation with their hands groping the one's in front of them's rear ends. Nazz, the one in the front, decided to fondle her chest and make bedroom faces.

"BABY, YOU'RE TURNING ME ON!" a Senior behind Sirius and Louisa shouted with gusto. With a coy smile on her face, the redhead turned halfway and pimp slapped the teenager. He howled in pain and gripped his face.

"Immature, little cunts," the Warden growled, crossing her arms.

"Indeed," Sirius agreed.

"_At the mall_," Holly roughly pinned Kimi to one of the stone pillars left behind from one of the previous acts.

"_In the hall_," Samantha grabbed Carmen and pushed her into a different column and forced the girl to wrap her legs around her waist.

"_On your mama's bedroom wall_," Nazz shoved Paulette against the last one and rubbed her pink lips against her ear.

"_You can choose, either way you will end up on the news_," the three dominant singers sang.

"Yeah, just like you want it, right?" the headcheerleader asked with a coquettish voice.

"_Do I make you wet  
It's all about the C-U-N-T  
I wanna hear you say  
Love my pink knife  
You wish you had a slice of me_," the six girls sang.

"I'm a celebrity," Kimi and Samantha announced.

"_Fuck me, I'm a celebrity  
Can't take your eyes off me  
I make you wanna fuck me just to get somewhere  
Fuck me, I'm a celebrity  
Can't take your hands off me  
I know you wanna suck me  
What chu waiting for_?"

"_Lip gloss and lollipop  
Let's rock I wanna pop  
Can't take your eyes off me  
I'm all that you can see  
Lip gloss and lollipop  
I'll make your booty drop  
Can't take your eyes off me  
I'm everything you wanna be_," Nazz, Holly, and Samantha sang.

_"__Lip gloss and lollipop  
Let's rock I wanna pop  
Can't take your eyes off me  
I'm all that you can see  
Lip gloss and lollipop  
I'll make your booty drop  
Can't take your eyes off me  
I'm everything you wanna be_," Kimi, Paulette, and Carmen danced and sang.

"_O-M-G, L-O-L  
It's true but sex will always sell  
Now it's time for you to go  
So what? So what?  
O-M-G, L-O-L  
It's true but sex will always sell  
Now it's time for you to go  
So what? So what_?"

Sirius swore he could hear people unzipping their pants and the sound of flesh-

"Ewww," he stuck his tongue out in disgust.

"_Oh my god  
Can't you tell my Mmm  
Makes you wanna sweat  
Am I all set?  
Not yet, not yet  
Oh my god  
Can't you tell my Mmm  
Makes you wanna sweat  
Am I all set?  
Not yet, not yet_," during the song, the girls glided their hands along their well developed bodies.

The girls stuck their tongues out and licked their lips, "Mmm~!"

"_Lip gloss and lollipop  
Let's rock I wanna pop  
Can't take your eyes off me  
I'm all that you can see  
Lip gloss and lollipop  
I'll make your booty drop  
Can't take your eyes off me  
I'm everything you wanna be  
Lip gloss and lollipop  
Let's rock I wanna pop  
Can't take your eyes off me  
I'm all that you can see  
Lip gloss and lollipop  
I'll make your booty drop  
Can't take your eyes off me  
I'm everything you wanna be_," the song ended with the girls going back to their original poses from the beginning of the song.

The audience cheered and rose from their seats and begged for an encore. Sirius, however, scooted down in his seat, as if he was embarassed to be acknowledged as Nazz Van Bartonschmeer's boyfriend.

"Okay, like I just have one quick thing to say!" the blonde said, "To my hot boyfriend, baby, guess what's going to be happening... AGAIN!"

Again. AGAIN? They haven't even done it once (successfully)! Now she was claiming and telling everyone that they had sex and would after the Talent show.

Demetri and David (bless their sex loving souls), came onto the stage and roughly shoved the girls off the stage.

"Well Bunny, my main man, how did you like that performance?"

"..."

"..."

"... Sorry, did you say something?" David removed a pair of orange earplugs from his ears and said with a coy smile, "Their singing was so... out there that I couldn't listen!"

The Greek laughed, "Right you are, boo. Right you are. Listen, babies, we got one more group."

"And trust us when we say that you are going to love it."

"IS IT SEXY?" the same guy from behind the Walker-Wooster duo shouted, causing the redhead to smack him again.

"Oh honey child, you have no idea. It may not be blatant like the Lollipop Luxury Ladies, but it has a fine piece of ass known as Keith, so I know Imma get a hard o-"

"O-kay!" David shooshed his friend with his finger, "Remember, bro, there are kids in the audience."

"Keith?" Sirius whispered to himself, "Oh bugger, he's in it too!"

"The homo? Yeah, wonder what he'll be doing?" Nazz took Alie's abandoned seat and took the opportunity to get all snuggly with Sirius.

"Padfoot," Louisa called.

"Yes, Ma'am?"

"Pretty girlfriend," she commented.

"Thank-"

"You must be Walker's mommy!"

"Indeed I am," the redhead nodded, "You must be the school whore."

Nazz growled, "Watch it, granny."

"No, I'm going to watch my daughter, niece, and their friends perform a song."

"Everyone, please give your heart to the Bad Touch Babes!" the dynamic duo ran off the stage as the lights dimmed and twelve people walked onto the stage.

Ten Sirius recognized as the female Gauds, Alie, and Keith, the other two he didn't know. One had red hair like Sookie and the other was a blonde male a little bit shorter than Heather. They were standing in several lines: Sookie, Heather, and Keith in the front. Kerri, Nathalia, and Sophia after them. Vivian, Arista, and the blonde boy. Then at the very back was Gabriella, the ginger, and Alie. The sound of drums filled the air while the group struck different poses, but all having them pointing outwards.

(.com/watch?v=-_uchIyNIvc Mercedes [girl on the left]= Heather and Keith [sharing the lyrics], Santana [Latina]= Sookie, Brittany [blonde]= Kerri)

(Sookie: **BOLD** Keith: UNDERLINE Heather: _ITALIC _All: _**EVERYTHING**_)

"_She, she ain't real,  
She ain't gonna be able to love you like I will_," Heather started off.

"She is a stranger,  
You and I have history,  
Or don't you remember?" Keith sang, pointing at Nazz.

"_Sure, she's got it all,  
But, baby, is that really what you want_?" The blonde and the ginger up front shared a look. Heather worried about her friend, she knew Sookie was used to being on stage, but that was for playing the violin. She would just stand there, close her eyes and do her thing. But now, she had to dance, sing, snap, make EYE CONTACT, it was too much.

"_Bless your soul, you've got your head in the clouds  
You made a fool out of you  
And, boy, she's bringing you down  
She made your heart melt  
But you're cold to the core,  
Now rumour has it she ain't got your love anymore_."

"_**Rumour has it  
Rumour has it  
Rumour has it  
Rumour has it**_," snaps, ooohing, Sookie's natural beauty, Kerri's flawless choreography, Heather's serious yet lovely look, Keith's confidence, it all was breathtaking in the eyes of Sirius Wooster-Silver.

Sookie moved forward, standing directly in front of the 'happy' couple, "**Don't forget me, I beg  
I remember you said**."

Everyone moved to dance behind the redhead, the girl now by herself, looking down with her cheeks tinged pink and woeful eyes.

"**I heard that you've settled down  
That you found a girl and you're married now  
I heard that your dreams came true  
Guess she gave you things I didn't give to you**,"

"_Whoa-oh_!"

The ginger's expression changed from modest and soft to fiery and aggressive, an expression Sirius was more than accustomed to. She walked backwards to be side by side with Keith and Heather. Everyone had one arm tucked behind their backs and their free hand snapped while they slightly bent at the knee.

"_**Rumour has it  
Rumour has it  
Rumour has it  
Rumour has it**_!"

"**Don't forget me, I beg  
I remember you said**!" Keith and Sookie joined forces and danced a mini tango together. If Sirius didn't know that Keith was gay, he would have bet his grandfather's skull that they were an item.

"**Bless your soul, you've got your head in the clouds,  
You made a fool out of me,  
And, boy, you're bringing me down,  
You made my heart melt, yet I'm cold to the core,  
But rumour has it I'm the one you're leaving her for**," Sookie gave the audience her most sultry look before staring down at Sirius and Nazz and winking. Swiftly, she spun around and joined her friends in dancing.

"_**Rumour has it  
Rumour has it  
Rumour has it  
Rumour has it**_!"

"_**Don't forget me, I beg  
I remember you said**_."

"_**Rumour has it  
Rumour has it  
Rumour has it  
Rumour has it**_!"

"**Don't forgegt me, I beg  
I remember you said**."

"_**Never mind, I'll find someone like you  
I wish nothing but the best for you too  
Don't forget me, I beg  
I remember you said**_"

"_Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead_," the Bad Touch Babes all paired up, Sookie and Keith, Nathalia and Heather, Alie and Sophia, Gabriella and Vivian. Keith was holding the shorter teen in a tender embrace, his porcelain cheek resting against her red hair. The others were back to back holding the other's hand.

"**Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead**..."

The audience was speechless, no one made a single sound. No hiccup, no babies crying, it was utter silence. Sookie bit her lip, had they hated it? Why weren't they clapping? So snarky comments or praises, zilch, nada. She pulled away from the pianist when the same guy who kept making perverted comment to the Lollipop Luxury Ladies, stood from his seat with a tear slipping down his face and clapped. Very quickly, everyone joined in and cheered for the Bad Touch Babes.

"AMAZING!"

"FANTASTIC!"

"OH MY GOD!"

"The nerve of that bitch!" Nazz shrieked, clutching Sirius' arm.

"That bitch happens to be my daughter," Louisa hissed, ready to pull out her rattlesnake venom mace.

"I see where she gets it from!"

"Want to say that to my face, you little twat?"

"With pleasure," Nazz leaned into the woman's face.

"Believe me, nothing about you screams pleasure."

"Why you-!"

"ALRIGHT, ALRIGHT, ALRIGHT!" Demetri yelled into his microphone, distracting the battle ready females.

All the members of the Bad Touch Babes stood in a line smiling at one another and bowed, Kerri curtsied. Demetri and David skipped back onto the stage and hugged their favourite Southern Belle.

"Sookalicious, that was bangin', baby!" the dark skinned teen complimented.

"Yeah, I totally got a huge bone-"

"Yo, what did you just tell me before?"

"... I'm one of those weepy drunks?"

"No, appropriete language for a young audience!"

"Right, right, well now that you lovely folks have seen and heard all the performances, it's time to announce the winners of Harmony Mackenzie Academy's Talent show of 2012!"

"If all the performers could please join us back on stage," the bisexual college student motioned with his fingers for the students to stand with them."

"Bye, babe," the blonde cheerleader kissed Sirius' cheek and ran back on stage, not bothering to adjust the hem of her skin tight dress that was riding dangerously up the back of her thighs.

"Have the judges picked the winner...s?" Demetri asked.

Coach Sweeney rose from her seat with an envelope in one hand and a MEGAphone in the other.

"I, Coach Sylvia Sweeney, hereby announce that the most talented teenagers at this private school are..." She ripped open the white envelope and pulled out a piece of paper with the HMA sigil on the back, "The Bad Touch Babes, everyone. Give them a hand!"

"Noooooooo!" the Lollipop Luxury Ladies whined and cried.

Nazz stomped her feet and pulled on David's shirt, "I demand a recount!"

"Bitch, there are only three fucking judges, it's pretty hard to miscount!"

Johnny Cedarwicke ran up to the cheering group of teens and hugged Sookie.

"There were four votes for you, Sookie!"

"Uhh, do I know you?" she asked.

He ignored her question, "Me and Plank voted for you and so did those old people!"

"The hunk of wood got a vote?" Sophia questioned.

"Apparently it's considered human," Vivian shrugged.

"Hurry up and give us the trophy," Alie begged eagerly.

"Sure!" the hotel manager tossed the brunette the large and heavy gold trophy.

"Holy crap, this weighs a ton!"

"Is that real gold?" Kerri muttered, head tilted to the side.

"Looks like it," Keith stated, running a finger against the smooth surface.

"This is amazing, best end to Senior year!" Heather cheered, jumping with Nathalia.

All the shouting and moving started to give Sookie a headache, so she politely told her friends she would see them tomorrow for a mini victory party at the Hummel residence. They each gave Sookie a small kiss on the cheek and bid her farewell. She disappeared behind the velvet curtain, leaving the losers to congratulate the winners and for the winners to gloat to their big rival.

* * *

Sookie put on her snuggly white cardigan and picked up her car keys. Time for her to bail before Nazz and her cronies decided they wanted to fight her, six versus one. As experienced as she was, she knew that she couldn't win if it happened. She started to leave when she felt someone grab her wrist.

"Let go, that hurts."

No reply.

"Sirius I know that's you, let go, you're hurting me."

He scoffed, "Not likely. Sookie, I've hit your bum with a riding crop thirty times in a row once and that didn't make you wince. There's barely enough pressure on your wrist to hurt you."

"Says you," she retorted.

"Says logic." Sirius scanned the brown orbs looking up at him.

"Why are you here? I'm trying to go home."

"No, don't go. I have to ask you something," he said.

"What?"

"Don't you love me?"

"No," she huffed.

"Liar."

"Do you get off on calling me a liar? You seem to do it often."

"Actually no, but I feel that it's very necessary this time."

Sookie glared and twisted her wrist out of Sirius' hand, "What makes you think I'm lying about not loving you?" She looked up at him with her own look of arrogance. "Because you're some British heartthrob that all our female schoolmates seem to be fawning over ever since you put on your uniform blazer?"

He grinned, "No," bending down a little, he took hold of her wrist once more and ghosted his lips over her neck and whispered, "Because I took your pulse." Placing a kiss on her reddening skin, he felt her pulse race. "Dilated, your pupils dilated."

Roughly, the girl pulled away from the tall male and cupped her red cheeks. With a smirk, he bent his head to be face to face with her.

"Tell me that isn't good evidence."

"Circumstantial evidence, it can only be considered evidence if the main fact exists; if I do love you. And since it is circumstantial, my pulse and pupils mean nothing."

Sookie stomped on his foot, hoping to give him some sort of physical pain before turning on her heel and walking away. The taller teen frowned.

"You're so... different now.."

* * *

"Siri, baby~!" Nazz rubbed Sirius' arm between her breasts. "This is brilliant! We're definitely going to win Prom King and Queen."

"Yes, of course," he smiled down at her."You have the tickets, right?"

She nodded and fished out the tickets from inside her bra cup, "Totally, like I kept them in there for safe keeping."

The couple waited outside for the rest of Nazz's friends to arrive with their dates, all from Harmony Mackenzie Academy's different sport teams. Distracted by the glistening lights coming from all around, Siriius didn't notice the aggravated Gauds waiting for Sirius to move out of the way. It was Sarah who decided to make their presence known by clearing her throat loudly and shouting her frustration.

"Ooooh, Sirius, you idiot!" She practically jumped for emphasis, "First you break up with Sookie and now you're blocking the door, you block head!"

"I'm sorry, do I know you, half-pint?" he asked.

Sarah huffed, "No, we've never been properly introduced. I'm Sarah Peachcreek, a friend of Sookie's."

"Who do you think you are yelling at me, shortie?"

"Sarah Peachcreek, a very pissed off Freshman!"

"Uh-huh," Sirius had ignored what she had just said to look at the blonde boy behind her. Why did he look so familiar? The light blonde hair. Barely tanned skin, not as pale as Kurt's, but a few hues darker than Sookie. A little over five feet. Wirey fra- "I know you!"

"Umm, I don't think you do," Jimmy responded,

"Yes, I do," the consulting detective allowed his anger to show on his face, making him look ten years older. "You're the bloke that Sookie cheated on me with! You know I have half a mind to beat you black and blue. Luckily for you, I've moved on."

Jimmy raised a rather girly trimmed brow, "Really? Nice to know, I would think you'd be racked with guilt for changing Sookie."

"What do you mean?" Sirius questioned.

"Well after you decided to end things with Red, we found those pictures Nazz threw out."

"And?" Sirius tapped his foot impatiently, this information didn't sound interesting.

"You ever hear why Sookie and I were hugging outside of a dressing room on Friday when she told you she'd be at some girl's house studying?"

"No, I didn't feel like having her blow smoke up my arse."

"Well let me get rid of Nazz's smoke and mirrors trick she was using on you. We were hugging because I was thanking her for taking me out shopping. I have the receipt at home for this tux. And Sarah has her receipt for her dress and I'm sure Sookie has hers because she isn't coming."

Sirius crossed his arms, "I can tell if you ly-"

"I'm not lying, I'm not a very good liar."

"It's true," Keith stated, arms locked with Kerri, "You can totally tell he was lying when he said that he's Sookie's best dressed friend."

Vivian and Heather laughed and high fived Keith.

"Burn," Kerri snickered behind her hand.

"So you're saying..."

"That you're a complete idiot and you should totally go after Sookie and break up with Nazz?" Nathalia finished.

"Yes."

Keith pulled out his car keys and tossed them to Sirius, who caught them rather easily. "Take my black Navigator, it's parked next to Demetri's Kiwi."

"Thanks for clearing everything, guys," Sirius teared up. They were nice to him again, now that he was aware of everything like the.

"No problem," Heather closed the space between the Gauds and him and rested her hands on his shoulders, "Just do us a favour. Don't listen to that idiot of a cheer captain."

"Will do, but what about my current girlfriend?"

"Leave that to me," Sarah cracked her knuckles and tossed her pink purse to Jimmy for safe keeping, "She rejected me and Jimmy when we tried out for the squad. Her ass is grass!"

* * *

"Miss Walker, please, just let me talk to Sookie," Sirius pleaded. "I did not drive her to have you slam your door in my face."

"Well you should have thought of that before you decided to sleep with that slut."

"Please, I want to talk to Sookie. I'm begging!"

"It's alright, Mama, I have something to say to him, too," Sookie appeared next to her mother in the open door. Louisa glared at the young man, but simply walked into th living room.

"Sookie, thank you-"

"I didn't cheat," she said bluntly.

"Yes, I know that-"

"You accused me of cheating with one of my friends."

"Yes, I'm aware of what I ac-"

"Why are you here?"

"Because I want-"

"End that with me and I slam this on your face."

"You," he responded.

**SLAM!**

Sirius Wooster did not drive an hour and a half at night in Keith Hummel's car just to get scared by the Warden of a Detention Camp and have a door slammed in his face by a attractive teenage girl. Nope. If he couldn't talk to her outside, he'd have to find a way in.

* * *

Sirius fell through the open window into the ginger's bedroom. His eyes scanned the room, same old same old. Books in the case, laptop on the desk, stuffed animals decorating various places, mini fridge she kept raw steak in for Spock, and a silvery blue dress shredded on her bed. No doubt the work of the crocodile he had just escaped. He walked over to the ruined dress and held it up. The color, it was so close to his own orbs that he possessed. Just as he was placing it back where it belonged, the door opened and he froze like a deer caught in headlights.

"Sirius, what the hell are you doing in my house? I told you to leave!"

"Fat chance," he cried, "I still have to ask you something."

"What? What could you possibly ask?"

Adjusting the tie around his neck and brushing dirt of his shoulders, Sirius extended his hand to the girl, "May I dance with you?"

"... You have got to be kidding," she replied incredulously. "Are you on crack?"

"I'm a serious Sirius, Sookie. Put that dress on and dance with me."

"My dress is ruined and there isn't even any music on."

"That's okay, I promise that it will all be worth it."

"Shouldn't you be dancing with your girlfriend?" Sookie hissed, crossing her arms.

"I'm pretty sure I promised myself and my mum that I would dance with someone I love tonight."

Her cheeks turned red with embarassment and flattery. Sirius grinned, she was coming back.

"I don't want to dance with you."

"Please? It might change your perspective on things," he persuaded.

After a brief staring contest, the ginger sighed and picked up her dress to go change in her bathroom. Once the door was closed, Sirius smiled and did a spinning jump.

"Perfect," the silver eyed male cheered to himself.

The male waited for the brown eyed girl to come back out. When she did, his jaw practically dropped to the ground. Since the material of the dress was ripped by the teeth of the reptile outside, parts of the dress rided dangerously up her thighs to reveal her white panties. There was a long rip in the front that showed more of the pale skin, and another along the back close to the zipper. Needless to say, Sirius was practically drooling at the sight of the redhaired girl.

"You look.. stunning."

She smirked, "The type of reaction I was hoping to get. I mean, that's why I got this one."

"I am so sorr-" he was cut off by his ex pressing her index finger against his lip.

"Why don't you just make your point and leave?"

Sirius cleared his throat and extended his large hand to Sookie, "May I have this dance?"

"There isn't even any music," she laughed, shaking her head.

"Then give me your i-Pad," he asked politely.

Grumbling softly, the ginger grabbed her i-Pad from off her desk (upgraded from her laptop) and handed it to him. He immediately went to her iTunes playlist and found the perfect song. When the music started to play, he gently placed it onto her bed. Sookie recognized the song as Lucky by Colbie Caillat and Jason Mraz, well the Glee cover.

"Why this song?" she crinkled her freckle covered nose at the odd song choice. Of course she loved the song, but she hadn't listened to many love songs since their break up.

"Because it's like the song says, so lucky I'm in love with my best friend," he stated, pulling her closer.

Her cheeks tinged pink, "Last time I checked we had no relationship, not best friends, not dating, not lovers, not anything."

"Well maybe I'd like us to be all that and more."

"What's more?" she asked.

"You know," Sirius blushed, "Husband and wife... family... I know I love you more than any guy and girl I've ever encountered. No fictional or breathing person can ever compare to how I feel for you, especially at this moment." The consulting detective placed his pale hand on the small of her back and used his free hand to hold one of hers. "Please tell me what happened that Friday."

"Fine... I told you guys that I was going to be training for the Foreign Language team, so I could shop with Sarah and Jimmy. I wanted to surprise you with a dress that matched your eyes.. I would have explained it to you, but then you didn't want to listen to me."

"And I am more than sorry for not wanting to listen to your side of the story. But Jimmy-"

"Is gay, like Keith, Demetri, Zero, and Caveman. The girl and gay code is it's not cheating if it's with a guy who likes other guys. Plus, if he were straight, he'd go after Sarah, not me."

The song continued to play in the background, filling the silence in her bedroom. Sookie wondered if her mother was curious why she was staying up in her room for so long. She wondered how Keith was holding up with meeting his secret admirer, AKA Daniel Karofsky at Junior Prom. Most of all, Sookie wanted to know just how pissed Nazz was that her boyfriend and her booty call were both in love with her. Sirius' grip on Sookie tightened suddenly and he bent his head down to breath in her scent, Orange Blossom shampoo and the natural sweet scent of Sookie Jessica Walker.

"I-I want to hold you like this."

"I thought you wanted to dance?" she asked.

"That too," he laughed, spinning her around.

Sookie giggled and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Do it again!" The girl may be afraid of heights, but she loved to be picked up and spun.

He did as he was asked and gripped the area right above her ribs and lifted the redhead up with ease and spun her around. Sirius bumped the lower half of his legs into her bed and ended up crash landing onto it with a soft THUD. She laughed at his failure to keep her up, he grinned. Sookie and Sirius crawled up her bed until they had their heads laying on her pillows.

"So what are we?" the Wooster asked.

"I hope human," she answered sarcastically.

"I mean where do we stand with eachother?"

"Do you still want to be with me?"

"More than anything," he said breathlessly.

"Then there we have it," she clapped her hands once, "You call Nazz tomorrow and break up your bullshit of a relationship. For now, let's just stay like this. Sound good or am I moving too fast?"

"With you, Sookie. Everything is better _fast_."

Sookie laughed and cuddled into his side, she wrapped her arms around him, a little scared that if she let go, he'd walk right out the door and back into_ her _arms. No chance of that happening. Sirius knew this was where he belonged. Right at Sookie's side basking in her loving aura she radiated. Her tired body snuggled up to him with only the sound of her soft breath and his barely audible one filling the air.

"Sookie Jessica Walker, I love you," the taller teen whispered

"I love you too, Sirius Sherrinford Kenneth Wooster."

"I am so sorr-"

"Sirius, I swear to God if you apologize one more time I will never forgive you for anything ever again."

...

"Promise me something?" he asked.

"What?"

"Promise to still love me when you wake up?"

She nodded, "Even more when I wake up."

* * *

I hope you liked it. I put a lot of effort into this and while thinking about all the contents, I was watching Glee. Anyway, the Gauds is from a original story I've been attempting to write, but I've lost motivation. Also where Harmony Mackenzie comes from. Gaud is pronounced as "God" (based off of one of my friend's last name, Gaughran... almost.), so Sookie and Sirius and Heather (well technically, she should have graduated along with Elijah and Arista, but for the sake of them being able to make appearances at HMA, I made them only a year older than Sirius and Sookie. So they're the same age as Edmund. AKA, seniors) are Gauds (Gods). Get it? They're the top dogs of HMA, even though no one acknowledges it. And yes, when Sirius was yelling at Sookie, he was referring to Pearl Prynne from the Scarlet Letter because in the book (which I read during February, so it's still on my mind), the narrator would refer to Pearl as a evil imp that tormented Hester as the embodiment of her adultery. Which in a sense, is what Sirius is accusing Sookie of, just not sex. And no, when Demetri is talking about "BBC", he's not talking about the channel. In the world of texting, BBC=big black cockadoodle doo! So that'll make you think twice about saying you love "BBC"! ;).

Oh, and for some reason, a bunch of stuff went missing. Like dissappeared and the Youtube link and the words "." ran away. So I apologize if some of this does not make sense.

I apologize if any characters seem OOC. Oh, and do me a favor, what were some of the things you loved about it? I took a really long time trying to make this since I didn't know if they were OOC and how the scenes should go and what friendships were destroyed because of Nazz. I'd love to hear your full feedbacks.

Lol, yeah, there is a lot of Glee and Sherlock-ness in it. Like the talent show (fell in love with that mash-up) and the scene after with Sirius and Sookie. You can't blame me, I'm a Gleeky Wholocky, hardcore Potterheady, fang banging, Hufflepuff girl living in the real world.


End file.
